


Destruction of everything he knew

by famxusfirstwxrds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmares, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famxusfirstwxrds/pseuds/famxusfirstwxrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got discharged from the military due to the mental collapsion of the part of his brain that allowed him to feel no remorse. He runs to deal with it. Gets hit by a car and now believes he is kidnapped. Although, its strangely okay with him..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sorry, i suck at summaries and stories in general but comments are always appreciated !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of everything he knew

His eye lids ripped apart as stiles tore himself away from the bed, drenched in sweat. Heart beating fast and hard in his chest, he tried to slow down the panting. He was woke by the terrible night tremors which had been occurring ever since he had left the special forces. The flashbacks from Afghanistan were becoming more vivid, more real. Stiles Stilinski was a trained professional (who was deadly even using a dog chew toy) who single hand-idly took out 20 men in one night. Although his comrades threw a celebration party in his honor, he was haunted by the faces of those who he killed.

After around 2 months, it became apparent that that event had not only affected his mentality, but his physical appearance soon started deteriorating. Ultimately, his lack of ability to show no remorse was failing and he was discharged on medical grounds and could only return once his therapist gave him the all clear. 

No matter how hard he tried to convince the board of his mental stability, only one thing mattered to them. His inability to complete missions was a completely valid reason for discharge because at the end of the day, all of those people were just targets in the American military system. 

********* 

There was no way that he could get back to bed whilst those terrifying thoughts roamed freely in his mind, so stiles might as well just gone to get coffee to wake the rest of his body up. Of course, he had to run to the nearest coffee shop that was open at 3:27 am... Okay, he didn't think this through very much and proceeded to stalk the room of his motel. Back and forth he paced, doing anything possible to occupy himself from remembering the- Enough. He grabbed for some track bottoms and made for the exit. 

It was still dark out so he was being cautious around the twists and turns, running into trouble would be such a pain in his ass right now since he just couldn't be bothered for anymore of those petty thieves. 3 days ago he was having this exact problem so decided to go on a run. A man jumped him tried to take whatever he had on him. Sure Stiles just laughed and dodged a sharp shank from exploring his intestines like it was nothing, but he just didn't have the energy to deal with any of that today. He might just kill somebody. 

19 minutes into the run, Stiles noticed the sweat starting to slowly form above his brow. 19 minutes? Pathetic. 6 months ago at this pace he would break out at a solid minimum of 32 minutes. This just wasn't going to happen right now. he just couldn't handle one more thing on his to do lists reminding him of the past. With that thought, his legs started moving quicker and now he was running. Proper running. This felt familiar, safe almost.

Feeling the cold breeze on his face made something happened, he smiled into the dark, biting wind and ran faster. Right now, Stiles didn't have a care in the world. All his mind was focusing on was the ringing in his ears as he pushed himself to the limits for nearly 6 minutes when suddenly a pair of two bring head lights emerged from his left, almost out of thin air and then...nothing- 

********* 

Slowly regaining his consciousness, he managed to tilt his heavy head to his right and saw two men bickering, presumably over him. Both men were rather fit but the younger one, who couldn't have been more than a couple years older than Stiles, had larger shoulders and bulging muscles whereas the older gentlemen appeared to have more of a pair of strong legs (Stiles was not perving, the two were just wearing tight clothes is all...) His audience did not go unnoticed as he was sure the younger one kept looking at him directly in the ey- wait, where was he?

Confusion spread across his face as he studied his surroundings. This was not in his memory, otherwise he would have been able to remember this place. A sudden wave of panic sent his body jolting up off of what appeared to be a bed. The rush of the movement made his head spin as he recalled the events of what had previously unfolded.

His body gave up as his mind strived to make it to the exit. Legs collapsing to the floor, he knew that there was no way in hell he would be leaving any time soon as he noticed the familiar sting in his right leg, it was broken alongside a broke finger and 2 broken toes.

Much to Stiles surprise, he was caught by the younger boy and held strongly in his arms. Stiles resisted closing his eyes no matter how much his body ached to shut itself down, he couldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable in such an unfamiliar place. He was in danger.  
He was not safe.  
He was being held captive.  
He knew all of these things yet, staring directly into this mans eyes felt comforting and he soon found himself feeling safe- or maybe it was just the tiredness as he now had no control of his eyelids and felt them closing together. 

No matter what he did, they just wouldn't budge and he found himself for the first time in his life giving up but he wasn't sure why it felt so suspiciously right...


End file.
